


Ghost

by jonsastan (lilzipop)



Series: Jonsa Week [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jon slips into Ghost's skin to be near Sansa, Warg! Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/jonsastan
Summary: It was almost an accident. He was so tired from arriving on Dragonstone, from trying to treat with Daenerys and a little voice in his head kept whispering: Sansa was right. Why didn’t you listen? Sansa was right.- - - - - - -Jonsa Week - Day Five: Dragons - {Wolves} - Birds
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548010
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122
Collections: JonsaWeek2019





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of Jonsa week and I used the prompt "Wolves". I'm sorry this is so short, but it seems my muse had abandoned me.  
> Please forgive my mistakes, my work is unbeta'd.

It was almost an accident. He was so tired from arriving on Dragonstone, from trying to treat with Daenerys and a little voice in his head kept whispering: _Sansa was right. Why didn’t you listen? Sansa was right._

Jon knew he shouldn’t. He knew it was wrong, ungallant, dishonourable. He rolled in the bed that was too soft, in air that was too warm, in a place that was too unfamiliar and felt an ache in his heart to see Sansa.

He closed his eyes but he could not stop his mind from slipping from his exhausted body on Dragonstone and into Ghost’s familiar skin all those miles away within Winterfell’s grey walls. 

When his eyes opened she was there; framed in firelight, her head bent over a sheaf of papers she was reading, her brow creased with concentration, her hair falling in a curtain over her shoulder.

Jon whimpered silently as Ghost. Sansa must have noticed something for she raised her head and looked at the wolf. 

“Hey boy.” She held her hand out to the wolf and Jon moved toward her, pushing Ghost’s head into her palm. He felt her other hand come up and run through Ghost’s fur. “It’s okay.” She said in a soothing voice. Jon sat and pressed Ghost’s body into Sansa’s legs. “I miss him too.” As Ghost nuzzled into Sansa, Jon suddenly became aware that Sansa was wearing her nightgown with a grey woolen dressing gown overtop. He noticed the white wolves she’s embroidered around the collar and shoulders. 

After a few moments of Sansa’s fingers running through Ghost’s fur and Jon relishing the feeling Sansa stood with a sigh. She blew out all the candles in her chambers except the one she took to the table beside her bed. She was soon tucked under layers of blankets and furs, her dressing gown draped over the end of the bed. Jon moved to curl up on the floor next to the bed. 

“What are you doing down there, Ghost?” Jon looked up, he felt his ears prick up at the sound of Ghost’s name. “Don’t you want to keep me warm tonight?” Jon tilted his head. Sansa patted the bed and Jon hesitated for a moment before leaping over Sansa to the other side of the bed. 

“Good boy.” she muttered, blowing out the candle and rolling to face him. Her hands reached out and buried themselves in Ghost’s fur, pulling the wolf closer to her slightly. Jon followed and stretched out next to her. Sansa rested her head on Ghost, her finger still buried in his fur and soon her breathing evened out and Jon knew she slept. He felt his own eyelids, or maybe Ghosts, growing heavy and with the heady smell of citrus and snow and Sansa engulfing him, he slept. 

And he’d kept doing it. Kept slipping into Ghost’s skin to sleep next to her, surrounded by her, with her, and he would wake each day to the screech of dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my bread and butter! :)


End file.
